This application claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/306,469, filed Jul. 18, 2001 (hereby incorporated by reference for all purposes).
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus, system, and method of detecting a target substance, such as a gas, in a local environment. More particularly, the invention is such a system, apparatus, and method which employs or incorporates pyroelectric film technology.
It is often desirable, advantageous, or simply necessary to monitor the environment around a work place, home, or other sites. For example, in many industrial environments, hazards may exist in the form of toxic chemicals. This is especially a concern when the harmful chemicals or substances are not readily detectable, e.g., odorless or invisible. Thus, in these environments, the air surrounding a work place may be constantly monitored by safety personnel equipped with portable testing equipment, including gas detectors. Alternatively, personnel may be required to wear or carry gas detectors, such as badges which typically provide a visual alarm when certain levels of the harmful chemicals are detected. In addition, monitoring equipment may be permanently placed at strategic locations.
The above-described applications are just some of the applications suitable for the present invention.